Orphans Beloved: Helena Has Busy Day
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.
1. Chapter 1

"Orphans Beloved: "Helena Has Busy Day…"

Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (actually this is lifted from my tale "Fringey" in progress but I had so much fun with the notion of Helena impersonating Rachel at Dyad as Dyad faces exposure and collapse that I couldn't resist doing an expanded, stand alone…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Present…The Dyad Institute…

Currently more the home of lawyers, it seems, than scientists…A host of ever-expanding charges, some anonymous, some made by private individuals, others by law enforcement, including various police departments and the FBI, moving ever more relentlessly towards a tipping point at which, as several of the more experienced and financially secure attorneys were pointing out on an increasingly daily basis, the institute must be forced to hand over the records it had been battling to retain and almost certainly, almost immediately thereafter, close its doors. With a definite likelihood of the senior staff and directors facing criminal charges, despite the efforts of well-placed "friends" of the Institute and its work and all the arm-twisting, polite and sordid Dyad was yet capable of performing.

A rather surprisingly pleasant…To those familar with her… young woman of professional appearance entering…Offering her id to a guard…

Id just that day stolen from the home of the supposed bearer, Ms. Rachel Duncan...By the actual bearer, come to seek the Devil and his minion in their lair…

Two junior scientists in the elevator rather floored by Ms. Duncan's polite acknowledgement of their existence…

Almost making them wish they'd hesitated on sending out their resumes…

If the Ice Queen was in a good mood, Dyad could hardly be the sinking ship flying rumors, increasingly backed up by factoids, were claiming.

"Ms. Duncan?" her secretary stared… "I thought you were out this week? Should I let…?"

"Shhhh…" Shake of head…"I am…Hold all calls." Helena, putting a finger to smiling lips…Approximating the voice as best she could remember from her previous trip and Tomas' playing of telephone message recordings…Preparing his protégé for the great final day when the Devil's final minion would at last face the avenging angel of the Original…

Well, had sounded nice when he was constantly reciting it to her, back in the old days…When life is so much simpler and direct…

No complications…No Maggie casting doubts…No murdered mother…No twin sister so angry…No angel niece…

No throbbing head from bullet wound…Oooh…

Need more aspirin…Well, ask on way out…

Yes…Just abominations to send back to Hell and a Devil named Leekie to fight…

Well, at least the Devil still remained in his Hell…She eyed the picture of Aldous Leekie just above eyelevel on a mantelpiece. Moving over to take it…

"To Rachel… Aldous, 2011…"

"Ah…Do we add sin? Do you lie with the Devil, dark sister?"

The Devil hath charms…She reflected, eyeing Leekie's image…

Hmmn…No minion of Hell at her work…No Dr. Leekie the Devil at his work…

Hell frozen over or what? What happened to work ethic in country? She eyed the laptop on the desk…Opening…

Typical…All moneys spent on security…Girl forgets to shut off her laptop…

Still…Password required for relog-in…

Hmmn…Try secretary?...She looked to the frosted, sleek glass door.

No…This one would never trust a secretary with password.

But, with an impatient type with name like…What did they call her last time she had come, pretending to be a mere lab assistant with Tomas' provided id? To take survey of Hell for the future, he had said…Ah, yes…Ice Queen…

She eyed her image in the wall glass…

Yeah…Very ice queen…Impatient Ice Queen…She began opening drawers…Ah…Notebook…

And…Passwords…She moved to what seemed like the latest and typed…

Yes. Typical…She rolled eyes…Let impatience run wild, ruins life…And compromises good security…

"Ok…" she eyed the now open laptop screen… "Where are you and your Devil father, Ice Queen? Hell takes a holiday?"

"And where is Mother of mothers…Where we came from? I must see her, before I die…After I save angel niece and sisters…" she pondered, clicking through the computer files…Hmmn…Personal files/Rachel. Nice.

Ah…There we are…Sisters, hi. She eyed the cascade of open photos…

"I wonder if little new not-Beth sister here…Somewhere? Like to see her babies…" she clicked the files into a list.

"Sarah?...There you are…Sarah Manning…Daughter…" she scrolled the files… "Ah, my angel…" she sighed, touching the image of Kira Manning…

"Who is Daddy, Sarah? You love him? Or was he little devil? Ah…There…" she paused, pleased.

"Allison Hendrix…That must be her…" she eyed the file… "Ah, sister…I see you. Oh…Look at my niece and nephew, black like Mama…My angels, oh…I your Auntie Helena, angels…" she touched the images. "Beautiful angels…Little sister, why you go play cop with angels at home who need Mama? Look at that…" she eyed the photo of Donnie with Allison and the kids… "There is my brother…Nice…I have such nice family…" smile…

Hmmn…Wonder when cafeteria opens?…She eyed the elegant wall clock on the mantel.

Bet it's very nice lunch here…

…..

Dyad Institute, Office of Executive Vice-President Rachel Duncan…

A now somewhat annoyed Helena, finding the passwords available only getting her into personal files…

Like I want to know she's got hot pics of Paul what's-his-name, dead Beth's boyfriend in "Rachel: private" folder. Wait…Is that brother-in-law? She eyed the image of Donnie on screen.

Why she have separate pics of sister Allison Hendrix's husband in personal files?

Not like ones of Paul…Nice…Sweet…Still…

What is with creepy ice sister? She like fantasizing about sisters' lovers? Very strange girl, this Rachel.

Note to self…Ask before kill…

Well, need to find more passwords. She began opening drawers…

Like pharmacy, she eyed the quantities of meds in bottles…She and Beth…What is it with them? Pill for every little problem?

"Buzz…buzz, buzz…" she grinned at the computer on her desk which indeed was buzzing…She opened the screen… "Your secretary, with an important message…" the screen box read.

The devil's hands are never idle…She pouted.

So important, what?…Hell run out of ice for ice queen?

Finally assuming frown and adjusting hair under hat to show only the frosted end hairs of her rather unfortunate (well, not many ladies like ice queen hair, not easy to find…) wig, she clicked the box. The nervous secretary from the outer office appearing…

"I say no calls. I mean modern technology kind, too." Helena, sternly.

Can not get good help in this country…

"Sorry, ma'am…But the investigators from the NSF/FDA team and the Department of Justice are demanding to see you. I guess one of them saw you come in."

"Tell them I left immediiiaaately." The secretary blinking at the accented "immediately"… "I'm going now."

"Ma'am…" she pushed the scanner round to show two grim-faced middle-aged men in dark suits. "They're here."

"We need to see you, Ms. Duncan. Right now." The shorter, grimmer-faced of the two spoke up.

The hectic life of busy executive…Helena sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…Ok, come in."

"Ma'am? I can't buzz them in, it's locked on your side." The secretary noted.

"Right, yes. Ok…Fine." Helena hunted the desk…Hmmn..She pressed several buttons…

A window blind opened…Music...Ah, Rimsky-Korsakov, "Song of India"…I love that…Good choice, dark-hearted minion of Hell ice sister…

And at last the door buzzed and released…

"Anything else, ma'am?" the secretary, anxious…

Everyone in the coffee room this morning eyeing each other, awaiting the next series of heads to hit the chopping block as the Insitute implodes…

"Ah, yes. Have a car brought round to front for me, I will drive. And take the rest of the day off, dear. I won't be needing you till tomorrow."

If tomorrow finds Hell…And dark sister…Still standing…

"Yes, ma'am…Thank you, Ms. Duncan."

Ok…She didn't say don't come back…Phew.

My God, she seems in a nice mood today. Never seen her so happy…

And what's with that hat?

The two men entered…

"Wait…!" a third calling from the outer office…Entering behind the first two…

"Ms. Duncan, sorry…" the third man, sporting a Dyad Institute badge. "You gentlemen have no business bothering Ms. Duncan, you should be reporting to me, as per our agreement."

"We need to see Ms. Duncan." The taller of the two men eyed the third…The lawyer who'd "rescued" Sarah Manning from her arrest months ago.

"We have a formal agreement with the federal governments of the US and Canada…" the lawyer began…

"It's fine." Helena put up a hand. "I'm happy to speak with these nice gentlemens…gentlemen, for a while."

"Ms. Duncan?"

"Go." She eyed the lawyer sternly. Who sighed, shaking head and left…

"Hey. Close door, please." Slight wave of right forefinger… "All will be fine…We do conference later, ok?" offhand wave…

"Yes, Ms. Duncan." Slight sigh as he closed the door, frowning at the secretary at her desk gathering her things…

"When the hell did she come in? Senior staff was supposed to stay away and leave these guys to Legal…"

"She just came in a few minutes ago, sorry…" shrug. Pressing button on computer…

"Yeah." Helena's image…

"Your car's being brought, ma'am."

"Good, have a nice day." Friendly smile, wave.

"You, too…" return smile…Closing screen…

"What's with her?" the lawyer stared. "Was she drinking or anything, did you notice?"

…..

Within Rachel's office…

"Ok, I'm very busy woman…Have seat, what's up?" Helena eyed the two.

"Ma'am, you do realize this institute is facing some very serious charges…Ethical malfeasance in the form of undocumented illegal human experimentation, rumors of financial misconduct to support this research, rumors of criminal behavior including murder and assault...The list goes on…" the shorter man eyed her from the chair he'd taken.

"…And seems to include possible kidnapping attempts?" the taller, from his.

"We sound like very bad people…" Helena sighed, adjusting the hat on her head, eyeing herself in the computer monitor, then the far wall mirror.

"This isn't a matter for humor, ma'am." The shorter grim man noted. "And we've been steadily denied access by your legal staff to your labs and your computer records and paper files. Our people must have full access, immediately."

"Drink?" she asked politely. "I see tea maker, would you like?" she pointed.

"No, thanks, ma'am." The shorter man shook head…The taller indicating some interest, quickly repressed at the shorter's glare.

"Ok…Let me know if change mind. Well…" She leaned back in her chair…Oooh, comfortable…Waving, then pointing marker from desk at the taller man… "I am firm believer that Truth is important…So, fine. You have access to everything here. Ok?" with a wave of hand, she smiled at the shorter.

"We'll need all passwords and all hard drives…And all the files…And all labs opened up, as promised…No more evasions." the shorter man insisted.

"Anything you want…" Helena waved hand again, expansively. "Is he still out in office, that nervous guy?" she looked at the frosted glass door.

"I'm sure he is…Your legal department's the only one that been only too willing to talk." the shorter man nodded.

"Lawyers." she shrugged… "What can do? Could you…Please? My secretary just left." She smiled winningly at the taller man who rose and went to the door, opening…

"Nice music, eh?" she smiled to the shorter man. "You like Rimsky-Korsakov?"

"She wants you…" the taller man called from the opened door to the lawyer, waiting nervously in the outer office, on the reception area sofa.

"Ma'am?" the lawyer entered, cautiously.

"Yes. You give nice gentlemen from governments everything they want. Full access to all…Things." Helena told him, stern look.

"Ma'am?"

"Honesty, best policy." She noted solemnly. "Go with him…He help you…Or else let me know and I speak with him." Dark look to the blinking lawyer.

"But first, give them all passwords for access to computer files…Write here so we can show them it works. You have, right?" She pointed to a pad on her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Duncan…But…That's…Ma'am, I think I should speak with you, just a moment…"

"Write." Grim tone, pushing pad. "All of them and which computers…" She eyed him as he hesitated.

"You trying to make me look like I don't keep word?" grim stare…

The lawyer nervously writing as the two others eyed the pad…

"Ah…Remind me…Which is this one, for company, not mine?" she tapped her laptop… "Personnel files, start there."

The lawyer pointed, sighing and she typed. "Ah, there…See?" she swung her computer screen round for the others to see. "Everything you need, anything you want…" nod, another expansive wave of both hands… "You can build houses on Rachel Duncan."

Old European expression, time-honored…I collect for book I write…She explained… Leaning back in chair, eyeing both…

"Ok. Lets see how this goes. Ma'am? You were planning to leave shortly?" the shorter man eyed her.

"Shopping, in a few minutes…But I give you cell phone number." She smiled. Writing on another sheet of the pad and handing it to him. "You call, I deal with it. No problem."

"All right. Lets go." The shorter man urged the lawyer who shrugged helplessly as she rose to see the two men out with him.

Go…She eyed his pleading stare. "We be on side of angels now, eh?" Smile. She resuming her seat behind her desk a moment later.

"Hok…Now…Where are you, Tomas?" she eyed the screen. "Where your file, my old friend? I need to get hold of you…" she scanned the index of files. "I know you are here…You worked for them…And still do, you little devil liar in pleasing shape…"

"But first, tea nice…" she looked over at the tea maker.

…

An hour later…

"Come in…" she called to a timid knock…

Eyeing the lawyer in her doorway, with a wave… "Yeah…Come, I don't bite. Much." Smile.

"I thought you might have left already, ma'am."

"So many loose ends…" shrug… "Even on day off, can't clear desk. But I go soon as I find something important here."

"Well…" he eyed the nearest chair to her desk…She catching and glancing…

"Sit. Talk. What's on your mind?" smile.

"Ma'am…We were under very careful instructions from Director Leekie…And you…"

"We rethink policy, Aldous and I…New approach, kill with cooperation." Smile. "You have objection?"

"Ma'am…There are things in the files still."

"We cutting edge of science, right?" she eyed him. "All for benefit of Mankind, regardless of cost…Right?"

"Uh…I wouldn't know, ma'am…And I really prefer not…"

"Fine, then. You know nothing, so no problem…Just assist government people and show them everything they want to see."

"Are you absolutely sure Dr. Leekie has signed off on this policy, ma'am?"

Frigid stare… "You question my authority here, now?"

"No…Certainly not, Ms. Duncan…"

"That is good. Well, we have nice talk…Now all better? You clear on program?"

"Uh…I suppose…" he rose.

"Very good. We talk tomorrow, say…Eleven? I leave memo for Dr. Leekie to join us, ok?"

"I think that would be…" he moved to the door…

"Wait…!"

"Uh…Ma'am?"

"You know how tea maker works?" she eyed him. "Cup of tea would be nice now."

Another knock at her outer office door…

"More interruptions…" she sighed. "Some day off…Get that, would you?"

He went into the outer office and opened for the two agents, tall and short, who bore, if possible, even grimmer expressions…

"Hey, boys!" she waved from her desk. "Had bit more to do…What's up?"

Both entered…The lawyer pondering whether to make his exit now and consider fleeing for Rio or…

"Tea, please?" Helena eyed him.

Right…He went to the tea maker…

"Ms. Duncan." Short, coldly. "We're finding some serious and highly incrimination information in your computer files."

"No…" she gave a startled expression. "You don't say."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to impound all records and you will have to stay on the premises until the police arrive."

"Police? Am I being charged?" she stared. Giving the taller a brief, friendly smile…Hey, there…

"I would say, definitely, yes, ma'am. And would you know the current whereabouts of Dr. Aldous Leekie and his wife?"

Helena, blanching…

"His what?..."

"Claire Leekie, the senior director?"

"Yeah…That wife…Oh…" she nodded.

Hello, other mother…

"Ms. Duncan? This is no laughing matter." Short frowned. "The charges against you may well include accessory to murder along with illegal human experimentation."

"Oh, no…I'm not laughing…Believe…" she shook her head.

And other mother will not be either, soon…

"I'm very shocked to hear this…Very…Distressed." She shook her head, biting lip.

"Earl Grey, ok?" the lawyer asked.

"Oh, yes." She beamed. "Lemon, one sugar. You want tea?" she eyed the pair.

"Thank you, no, ma'am." Short shook his head.

"That would be nice…" Tall nodded…Glancing at Short's frown…

"Is no problem…He get you some. Tea for gentleman?" she eyed the lawyer who was finding the making of tea a bit of a relief under the circumstances, actually.

"One of your staff…Dr. PhiLlips…Just told us, when we confronted him with one of your files on experiments he performed on several young women…?"

"No…" Helena stared. "Dr. PhiLlips is such nice man?" shaking head. "Can't believe it."

"Ma'am." Short eyed her coolly. "You were supervisory approval on that project. The files were created by you."

"Oh…I see." Helena leaned back. "I must have forgotten." Winsome stare, sigh…

"We'd like to see the labs on floors SSB-SSSSB, ma'am?"

"Sure…Of course. Hello?" she addressed the lawyer… "You wanta take boys to labs they want to see?"

Wanta? As in…My choice? He thought…

"We'd like for you to accompany us, Ms. Duncan." Tall explained politely.

"As you aren't going anywhere, it shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience." Short noted, grimly.

Hmmn…Well…Someone there may know Tomas…He was lab guy.

"No…Fine…Good…" she nodded, rising. "I always love to see labs…Always stuck in office…Lets go." She paused.

"You come too…" she eyed the lawyer, dutifully and hopefully manning his post at the tea maker.

"Yes, Ms. Duncan…" sigh.

"Anyone hungry like me? We stop by cafeteria?"

….

Helena by turns leading the way, by turns falling back behind the lawyer…Nodding to various startled employees as they stared at her and the government agents…Increased now to six in the column…Plus a stunned looking couple of researchers, the aforementioned Dr. Phillips, a tall, lean graying man in late fifties, now among them.

She munching on a protein bar she'd had the lawyer get from the cafeteria as they passed…She rather regretfully noting the nice tables.

Must try to stop by before leaving after I find out about Tomas…

"We'll need a retinal scan, Ms. Duncan…" the lawyer noted as the group bordered the elevator.

"Sure…We very cutting edge…" she grinned to Short who eyed her as she went to the scanner indicated by the lawyer. Peering…

"Accepted…Duncan, Rachel…"

Very cutting edge…She felt her favorite knife in a pocket of her suit.

"Has she gone insane?" Phillips hissed to the lawyer as the elevator stopped and the group got off…

"You're an expert on this project, not me…" the lawyer shrugged.

"Hey, you…Phillips?" she called back to him. "You remember Dr. Tomas Paleogolikis?"

"Ms. Duncan?" Phillips stared. "Tomas is head of my department…"

"Of course he is…" she nodded, apologetic smile. "I lose track, place is so big." She noted to Tall who nodded.

Well…Now…Time to consider ending tour…Unless…

Mother…?

"You know when Dr. Leekie, Mrs…Will be coming next? When she's coming?" she eyed Phillips, who stared.

Uh-oh…This one knows about sisters…He has doubt…Better watch.

"All senior staff are on leave due to the investigation, Ms. Duncan." Phillips noted. "In fact I didn't expect to see you…"

"Some things to clean up…" she shrugged.

"I see…" careful look.

Oooh…You…See…Smart guy. She frowned.

Ok, you think you got me, huh? Can't say in front of cops here but you think you figured me out, eh?

Clever little devil minion…

But not so lucky guess…For you.

"And Dr. Paleogolikis?" she asked, pleasantly. "Is he out today?"

"I believe so…" Phillips, affecting casual tone now.

"We'll want to see him as soon as possible." Short noted. "He's been figuring in several rather interesting files."

I bet…Helena eyed Phillips.

Cute game…Tomas sends me to kill sisters for Devil, saying we fight Devil...Devils laugh at fool Helena…

But I stand in the light now…I am Cain with blood of sisters on my hands…Mark that can never be removed.

I make no excuses…I am Cain, not angel…Sinner, not saint…

But even Cain can have chance for redemption…Can save his dead brother's children…And her living sisters'…

Family…What to say?...Can't choose, can't leave, always part…Even Cain…She eyed Philipps who glanced at her nervously but affecting a bit of bravado…

Thinks he has me, little devil…What, try to make deal?...Clone girl, let great doctor/assistant creator go and I don't tell on you?...

I don't thinks so…

We need to have private talk, little devil…Before you decide to spill beans on me, I maybe spill a little blood, eh?

But first you tell me where I find Tomas…And other mother…

Devil incarnate in woman…The light and the darkness in one…Madonna and whorish devil in one…

And I find peace…And redemption…

Forgiveness, I leave to God…My poor sisters…And poor, true Mama…

Take pity on angry daughter, Mama…I have lot to deal with these last years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Orphans Beloved: "Helena Has Busy Day…"

Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (actually this is lifted from my tale "Fringey" in progress but I had so much fun with the notion of Helena impersonating Rachel at Dyad as Dyad faces exposure and collapse that I couldn't resist doing an expanded, stand alone…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part II...

Level SSB labs, Dyad Institute…

The tall and short minions of government carefully eyeing the group of Dyad personnel, led by their executive-vice president, Rachel Duncan off the just-arrived elevator…

The said Ms. Duncan in an unusually pleasant mood…And unusually wearing a rather jaunty hat.

But, as one lower-level type noted to her colleague…She did come in on her off-day. God knows what Leekie's ice princess does on her days off.

"Ok…Here we are…Level…" Helena eyed the elevator LCD sign… "SSB…Eh…Doctor Phillips? Whould you be so kind as to give us the grand tour?" she eyed the narrow gaze of Dr. Phillips.

Come, smart guy…Give tour…Last chance to mouth off about your great achievements before unfortunate demise, take advantage…She frowned.

"Certainly, Ms. Duncan…" the slightest of sneers which did not go unnoticed by their intended target.

Always nice when they piss you off before you butcher, she thought darkly.

"These are our special projects, level 1, labs…Preproductive research." Phillips began.

Hmmn…Would still like to know how they put babies in poor true Mama…Helena thought, listening attentively. You can tell before die, smart guy…She eyed Phillips with a warm smile. Maybe I be nice and make it quick, then.

Still…May need help reaching Tomas…She reflected. Not an easy person to get hold of…Generally…

But…Say someone he trusts calls him. A good ole friend and co-worker...

"Ms. Duncan?!" Short called sharply, halting the group.

"Thousand apologies…Mind preoccupied with so many things." She smiled. "Please forgive…Lets go."

Dutiful fellow, this one…Nice to know government has such people…Restores faith a little.

…

"Am I understanding this correctly?" Short eyed Phillips from the console at which he sat in Lab 102B on Level SSB. "You people actually generated over 100,000 genetically identical fertilized cells from this sample?"

"The uh…File records would indicate that, sir." Phillips nodded.

"I should say…" the lawyer, now standing by "Rachel"/Helena cut in… "We do not admit to that, we merely agree it might be possible."

"Sweetheart…" Helena cooed to him. "Give it rest. When I want legal attack dog I tell you. Let boys do their jobs."

The lawyer sighed, shaking his head.

"I recommend that policy, Ms. Duncan…" Short nodded.

"See?" she beamed at the lawyer…Smiling glance to Phillips.

Hows about you, smart guy? Some applause for boss's crafty ice princess moves to win government boys' trust? Or, if you like, to incriminate rest of big-guys staff and grab remains for self?

Surely lessons learned from Master Leekie in art of cutthroat corporate diplomacy…Regular Machiavelli's Renaissance Italy here, eh? Friendly leaning smile to Tall as he stood near Short at the console…Hello, cute junior government guy.

Tough to be second guy in the line-up…I should know. We get all dirty work, no information.

"Uh…So long as you boys busy learning our secrets here? Mind if I have word with my employee? Just down the hall in conference room there, we not leave floor, ok?" Helena addressed Short. "If you prefer, your friend can watch conference room door?" winning smile to Tall who returned smile.

"Ms. Duncan has not been formally charged, sir." The lawyer chimed in...Eager to at least score one last point before the end.

Finally do something useful, eh lawyer guy? Thanks…And you do make excellent tea, she beamed at him. He returning pleased smile.

Always nice to be shown a little appreciation...

"Fine, just stay on the premises and be available, Ms. Duncan. I'll need you back shortly." Short noted.

"Of course…Dr. Phillips? We need to conference…" she eyed the immediately somewhat nervous Phillips.

"Ms. Duncan? I think I may be more useful staying here…" he tried.

"Matters most urgent, doctor…Come, we both be back in a few." She smiled at him.

Big strong scientist like you afraid of little clone? Now, now…

Though of course you know truth about us…Our military application, eh…? Why we all so good with guns, fight so well when trained…Facile with languages and accents…

Why ancestry from other mother of mitteleuropa extraction was so attractive to your masters.

"Doctor, please come along now." She gave appealing look.

Don't embarrass poor Rachel in front of staff by opposing orders, bad for morale…

He considered, shrugging, then followed.

Yeah, hoping for deal, not quite ready to let full role come out, eh? Yeah, we talk, assistant creator…Little daddy.

"Just tell me which one you are…?" he hissed, coming to her side as they walked down the hall, the disappointed lawyer, held in place by the door by Helena's friendly but final…Not you…Stare as he'd tried to follow them out, watching them.

Tall likewise still by Short at the computer console, reluctantly held in place by Short's glare as he'd tried to follow Helena and Phillips out.

"…Sarah, Allison?…Cosima?…Or did they find more of you?" Phillips whispered.

"You got me, doc…Sarah." Helena put on accent, whispering harshly. "But you want a chance to get outta this, you hear me out, bloody ok…Mate?"

Not too bad…Ok, not great. But he not likely ever meet Sarah.

"All right…But remember, I can prove you're not Duncan." He whispered.

"Tremblin' in boots over that, doc." She noted. "Here…" she opened the conference room door.

"Johnson?" Phillips turned to an assistant standing in the hall, eyeing the goings-on.

"Yeah, Johnson!" Helena frowned at him. "You suddenly got nothing to do today? Maybe we don't need you?"

Uh…Johnson stared, blinking… "Uh, the lab's being shut down…I just wanted to see if I was…"

"You're not needed here, get back to work till I say we shut down." She insisted.

"Yes, ma'am…" he hurried off.

Phillips eyeing her.

"Fine, you don't trust me. Have her listen at…Bleedin' door." She pointed at a young female lab technician who'd been eyeing them.

"Girlfriend or just very devoted?" she grinned at him as the woman blinked.

He frowned but waved to the woman to come over.

"Keep by the door, dear." Helena, quickly cutting him off.

Lets remember who's Executive Vice-President and daughter/mistress(?) of Director Leekie(s) here?

"Let us know if government people want us, please? Dr. Phillips?"

He glared but followed her in…She turning to shut the door.

"I should tell you, Ms. Manning…Ms. Duncan's accent is more British." He eyed her as she waved him to a seat.

Everyone critic…Helena frowned.

….

Helena, seated across from Phillips at the conference room table…Let little junior creator have his space, feel more secure.

"So, you're one of those I have to thank for all this?" she indicated herself, cool stare.

"You could show a little more appreciation, Sarah…The staff here and the science we created is the reason you and your duplicates exist." Phillips noted, frostily.

"Lets keep to roles…Ms. Duncan to you. And we will never be on first-name, whoever I am." Helena eyed him.

"Fine…" he shrugged, slightest sneer. "So? What is it you want from me and what are you offering? And what about Ms. Duncan? Has she made a deal with you and the others?"

"Ms. Duncan's right here…Mate." Stern look. "I meant what was said."

He gave a thin, just the lips, smile… "Ms. Duncan, then. Well?"

"Where is Tomas? Dr. Paleogolikis? And where is Claire Leekie?"

"Tomas has important outside duties and doesn't keep a fixed schedule these days. As for Dr. Leekie, probably at home."

"Home…Ok…Where's that?"

"I'm not a personal friend of the Leekies…Ms. Duncan. I've never been to their home. You'd have a better chance of locating it via your own files."

"Your value to me is sinking…Mate." Helena eyed him. "Tomas and Dr. Leekie must keep ways of being contacted for emergencies? I don't see them in the personnel or my personal files. And if you work under Tomas…?"

He was eyeing her, carefully.

"That's not your natural voice…You're not Sarah…" he stared.

"Maybe I just exaggerate for you? Bloody good, eh?" she grinned.

"Why are you so interested in Tomas Paleogolikis?"

"He and his…Protégé…Killed my sisters…Is not good reason to want to meet him?" Helena smiled.

"It can't be you…" Phillips rose, backing from chair.

"Sit down, Doctor." She said, calmly but icily. "I won't ask again…"

"Helena?" he stared, resuming seat. "You're dead. I saw the report by Tomas. He inspected the body immediately after Sarah shot her. Pronounced you dead, arranged for transport…But we assumed the police…"

"Yeah, Final delivery not made…Sorry you not get corpse to study." She smiled.

Fascination taking precedence over fear, he eyed her. "You regenerated to that extent?"

"I suppose so…" wan smile. "I woke up before your people came…I guess things got too busy for Tomas to confirm sad demise with coroner?"

"Do you have any idea what this means, Helena? How important you are?" Phillips, insistent. "You are the consummation of everything we've worked for on this project."

"An unkillable, immortal mass murdering soldier? Nice." She jumped the table and was on him, knife out. "Are you pleased, little father?!" harsh whisper. "Am I good girl?! Little devil creator, killer of my soul!" she put the knife to his terrified throat.

"You big strong type, do gym lots? Come on, you can't take girl?" she grinned…Holding the knife tight.

"Don't…" he gasped… "You'll never make it out of here alive…"

"I am dead, little father. You and the Devils Leekie and the little devil liar Tomas killed me years ago. But ghosts can still try to do good in world…Stop, or I cut little throat…" she hissed as he tried to squirm. "You still have value to me, little devil father…Tomas knows you…Mother and Father Leekie knows you…You help Helena do right, maybe you live, huh? Someone needs to go to prison, to discourage others, may as well be you, right?"

"Right, little father?" she pressed the knife.

"All…Right…"

"You'll find contact numbers and call Tomas…And Leekies…Get them to meet."

"They won't come to see me…" Phillips noted.

"I can be very persuasive…But no matter, I have numbers, I can find them. We have deal?"

"Yes…"

"You are thinking…" she smiled angelically… "Stupid bitch clone…I just get out of here, call cops. Prison better than knife in throat. But I have offer…You get numbers, we go…I get you out…You call…I give you blood sample. My blood." She smiled.

He stared.

"Come, you not have my blood even if you have everyone else's…Only Tomas has, or you would've known about my special healing. Tomas knows…But he's kept it secret…From you…Maybe even from Leekies." She beamed. "Yes…Dr. Leekie, he wanted Sarah to give me to him…To help poor sick…Feral…Helena…So sweet." She cooed. "He didn't know but he suspected Tomas was deceiving him…Keeping secret to himself. That is why Tomas wanted me to get Kira…Keep her from Leekie, his own boss. He was working for hisself…Using me to kill sick sisters, that was his job here but he wanted the secret for himself. Little devils all want God's power for themselves."

"I don't…Know…Anything…Killing…"

"Please…Little father? You were trembling when you saw it was me…Why you tremble, little devil, if you not know I champion killer, eh?"

"I knew you'd killed but…"

"You and Leekies and Tomas…You sent me to kill sisters you didn't want world to see die. Doctors maybe put two-and-two together if three, four, six, eight identical sisters die of identical disease, huh? So send Helena, test out neat killer skills. Did Tomas film me? Did you all watch with military guys to show how good killers you make? You made Beth killer too, didn't you?...Tell, little father…" she pressed.

"I don't…"

"Maggie Chen…Oh, my sweet Maggie…" she sighed. "She work for Tomas, she help him but she can't do evil…Can't watch me kill even dying sisters…She try to warn me…Try to save me. Oh, Maggie, poor Maggie…Like poor Mama, was all my fault, really." Cold stare at Phillips' terrified face. "And so, you made Beth kill her. Poor Beth, what a nice test for you, eh? Was fun? Little god, press button, make nice girl kill. Drove her over the edge, even more than liar Paul. She saw what she was…Looked into the face of the Beast and saw herself…Poor sheep…Baaaaaahh…" harsh whisper. "What did you do to her? Something in brain? Are we all like her? Press button, nice girl sticks knife in stranger…Or friends? Was CIA pleased? What good killlers we make, eh?" smile. "You did that, little devil…Now…You have one chance…Five seconds to say 'yes, Ms. Duncan' like good employee… Starting…Now."

Knock at the door…

"Ms. Duncan? The investigators are ready to start on the next floor." The young woman's voice…

"Five…Four…"

"Yes…Ms. Duncan…" Phillips gasped.

Repeat knock…

"Come in…" pleasantly calm tone…

The door opened to find Helena, seated again, hat in place, hands folded. Cheery smile…Phillips, likewise seated, a bit less composed…Breathing heavily…But wary stare to Helena…Saying nothing.

"The inspectors are asking for you…Ma'am."

"We be right along, all done here…Right, doctor?" she eyed Phillips who gave a cautious nod.

…


	3. Chapter 3

"Orphans Beloved: "Helena Has Busy Day…"

Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (actually this is lifted from my tale "Fringey" in progress but I had so much fun with the notion of Helena impersonating Rachel at Dyad as Dyad faces exposure and collapse that I couldn't resist doing an expanded, stand alone…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part III…

Level SSSB labs, Dyad Insitute…

A pleasantly beaming Rachel Duncan startling yet another group of loitering researchers with little to do but speculate on the coming apocalypse for Dyad Institute… "People…" amused wag of forefinger… "Lets not be too comfortable on slow day…We come through investigation only to get rep for being do-nothings…Everybody to desks, prepare reports for next week's resumption of work, ok? No minor setbacks stop forward march of Science, right? Go Team Dyad!" Affirmative nod…

Phillips kept at her side by her carefully narrow stare eyeing the rather relieved, eager faces…

God, she's not bad…Certainly more inspirational than the ice princess…

"Unlikely there's going to be a next week, Ms. Duncan." Short, coolly.

"Eh…" Helena shrugged… "Little motivation never hurts…Where life, hope, right? Now, what's to see down here? Phillips?" she eyed Phillips…As did the government team, particularly Short and his minion, Tall…

"Uh…Yes…Our primary mutation facility and cDNA library storage banks…"

"Mutation…Ah…" Helena beamed. "Where we makes their brown eyes blue…Eh?" she grinned to Tall who smiled back…Repressing at Short's glare.

"I doubt the victims of this research would find that amusing, ma'am." Short, cold glare. "You people are monsters and your work is a mockery of everything decent in Science…And I intend to see you pay for what's been done here."

Helena eyeing him…As Tall looked a bit sheepish…

"Sorry…Not mean to make light of possible Nazi-war criminal style human experimentations…" she noted with apologetic sigh to Short, who relented his angry gaze a bit.

Phillips and several senior researchers a bit piqued…Hardly the way to describe such bold forays into the edge of the envelope. Makes us sound like we inflicted pain, suffering, and death for no good reason…

Why, the potential profitable applications of this work in drug manufacture alone…

"Dr. Phillips? No need for you to join the tour, the other guys will show everything to our friends…" Helena eyed the sliddling Phillips, trying to slip into the first lab opened. "I'd like you to keep with me in case I need to consult your expertise." Sweet smile.

"Of course, Ms. Duncan…" Phillips, narrow-eyed stare.

Forgetting that touch of icy death at your throat already, eh, smart guy? She frowned. Well, we see if we can jog memory shortly, eh?

"We'll just keep here in the front in case we're needed, ok?" she smiled.

"As you say, ma'am…" Phillips, casually.

"How many embryos are stored here?" Short had turned back to them, a researcher beside him having shrugged at the question.

"About five thousand were retained for examination after the initial procedures…" Phillips noted. "Control and representative selections of the exposed and manipulated groups. Hey!" he backed away at Short's sudden blow, a backhanded swipe to the face. "What the hell are you doing?!" he looked to the other team members… "Is this man crazy, striking me?!"

"Every time we think we've managed to put the darkness behind us…" Short eyed Phillips, tears in his eyes…Bowing head, with sigh, intoning to the freezer storage tanks…

"May His great Name be blessed forever and ever. Blessed, praised, glorified, exalted, extolled, mighty, upraised, and lauded be the Name of the Holy One, Blessed is He, beyond any blessing and song, praise and consolation that are uttered in the world. Amen.

Peace to these slaughtered, abused innocents, oh God." Short shook his head. Tears running…

"Amen…" Tall and several others of the government team echoed quietly. Others standing respectfully by.

The Dyad employees eyeing each other nervously…

I…I was only following orders, ya know…?

Helena, staring…Fighting tears…

Oh, you dear, good little man…If you be true, I light candle even from Hell, for your pure brave soul to my poor sister angels in Heaven for this, she gave Short a wan smile.

Glad to see my tax dollars so well spent in paying your salary…

"I'll speak to your superiors about this!" Phillips raged. "I won't tolerate this kind of abuse for some religious fanatic…This tissue…"

"You deliberately inflicted suffering on these embryos, doctor." Short cut him off. "These weren't the result of medical abortions or random accidents. You mutilated and abused them after deliberately cloning them and let a number with dangerous mutations proceed to birth and it appears, beyond, regardless of the suffering you knew would result to them as infants, children, even adults. I happen to be quite pro-choice. This wasn't choice, it was human experimentation of the foulest kind."

"These organisms were Dyad proprietary…"

"Be quiet Doctor." Helena, quietly. Calm stare.

….

Half an hour later…

The government team carefully sorting through the specimen listings and checking them against actual tank contents…Nearly a dozen Dyad researchers and assistants assisting them quietly…Most avoiding the eyeing of those they were assisting…

Short, with Tall, reviewing files and occasionally comparing lists with team members as Helena stood in the front, Phillips standing by her, his red face of a few moments before now rather stonily ashen….

"When are we getting out of here?" he hissed to her…

Ah, suddenly I am ticket out, eh doc? She grinned slightly. Somethings are worse even than facing crazy Helena alone, huh?

But no doubt you figure smart creator guy like you can get better of dumb clone girl, even if she mad killer, eh?

And no fun being confronted with the blackness of your miserable dead soul, eh, little devil? No Einstein, you…No cheering, no Nobel for you…Dr. Mengele…

Well, we go soon enough…I still have loose ends before I die…Before I face Mama and sisters and Cain's soul burns in the eternal fire for her sin. No, first, I must find Tomas and Leekie(s)…I must see the face of my father and my other mother and take them with me to Hell, where they will never make pain for my sisters and my angel nieces and nephew.

And hope a good soul like you…She eyed Short, a bit startled to find him staring at her…

…Will have pity to say prayer for Helena too…

"You'll keep your word?" Phillips hissed…As Short rose and came their way…

"So long as you give me what I want, you can build houses on me, doctor." She whispered back.

"Ms. Duncan…A word." Short had reached them. Phillips looking away…

"Sure. Eh, not too far…I wouldn't want Dr. Phillips to go wandering off when I need him…" she smiled at Phillips who gave cold thin smile back.

"No chance of that, Ms. Duncan." Phillips, grim smile.

"No…I think not." She smiled kindly. Stepping back to a corner with Short

"Well, what's on mind, Mr….?" she peered at Short's visitor's badge…

"Wolowitz?"

"I know who you are, Ms. Duncan." He eyed her coolly.

She, non-committal stare back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Orphans Beloved: "Helena Has Busy Day…"

Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (actually this is lifted from my tale "Fringey" in progress but I had so much fun with the notion of Helena impersonating Rachel at Dyad as Dyad faces exposure and collapse that I couldn't resist doing an expanded, stand alone…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part IV…

Level SSSB labs, Dyad Insitute…

"And who am I, Mr. Wolowitz?" Helena smiled at the little man eyeing her sternly…

Well, if so, so…I tell all, maybe this good man do God's work and find devil father and mother…And Tomas…She waited, serenely…

Maybe they let angels see auntie sometime in prison mental hospital?

"You're Dyad patent number 011A10…In short, one of the clones from this project who survived to adulthood." He eyed her. "So, if I may ask, why, Rachel?"

"Why..." she shrugged.

Wouldn't mind knowing myself, dear little friend.

"Why are you here? Why are you working with these…?" he waved a hand. "Knowing what they've done to you and your sisters…?"

"The Leekies and this place are the only family I have, I would say." Helena sighed. "If I don't have them, I am lost…Nothing…"

And yet…Even I…Even Cain Helena…Not so lost as you, dark sister…Yes…And when I die, and burn…I will still be happier than you, sad dark sister…No one may love me, except my poor Maggie and perhaps, even yet, poor Mama…

But I love…I love…Even as I burn I will love…And cherish…And you don't even have that, dark sister…

Yes…Why, Rachel…Why?

"I saw you…Back at the tanks…You were crying." He eyed her. "You don't believe in the Leekies and Dyad anymore, do you?"

"It is too late for me, sweet Mr. Wolowitz." She sighed. "You cannot save my soul now." Wan smile. "But…I would like you to believe I would like to help you, if I can trust you to save my sisters, the ones who may still have chance to live."

"That's why we're here, in part." Earnest nod. "Will you help us, Rachel? Help us save your sisters and stop these people and the people behind them?"

"If you will say nice prayer for me when I am dead, yes." She nodded, wan smile. "We should be ummn…Properly introduced…?"

"Howard Wolowitz, ma'am." He nodded.

"Rachel Duncan, sir. Very nice meeting you." She returning nod.

Phillips eyeing them from where he stood near Tall…Impatient nod to several nervous employees requesting his approval of their accessing storage areas for the government team.

Not the sanest deal I've ever attempted…But a chance to study the greatest breakthrough in this project yet? Without the Leekies' tentacles all over it?

Though nothing says I have to settle for a mere blood sample…And with Dyad soon to be no longer either a threat or a protector, Tomas may be amenable to having a partner.

I definitely will need someone on my side with this psycho…Lord, I can only imagine what she did with Duncan. And under normal circumstances I'd've put my money on that icy freak over almost anyone… But then I doubt our Helena has much patience for mind games…

Still from a scientific perspective it remains fascinating…The same mutation inducing a near ocd in Allison, suicidal depression in Beth, and a near limitless propensity for violence in Helena.

Rather a pity Sarah didn't go Helena's way…Would have been interesting to compare drugs versus religious indoctrination as a means of controlling and channeling her rage.

…..

Agent Wolowitz had taken Ms. Duncan for a private conference in the same room as she had used earlier with Phillips…Promising that his partner would keep an eye on Dr. Phillips particularly as well as the rest of the Dyad team still at hand.

"Right now we need to know exactly how many of you survived to adulthood and how many are projected to develop diseases." Wolowitz noted. "It's doubtless in the files but very carefully encoded. If we could get that information, we might be able to help some of you."

"Dr. Leekie would know…" she nodded. "Either one of them, I'm sure. Possibly Phillips though I don't think his responsibilities extend so far as to give him that sort of clearance. Tomas…Dr. Paleogolikis, his superior may have such information."

"The one who ran Helena?" Wolowitz eyed her.

"Yes."

"And not you…?"

"Mr. Wolowitz…" wan smile. "You may not believe, but if I knew I would tell you. The Leekies didn't trust even their dearest semi-daughter Rachel with everything."

"I want to believe you, Ms. Duncan." He sighed. "Of course you know, while you may receive some consideration as one of the victims…And your cooperation will be a point in your favor…I can't promise…"

She put up a hand, smiling. "I don't ask. If I wanted to escape my punishment I would not be here, Howard. May I call you such?"

"Of course."

"So you are a scientist?" shrewd look.

"I have biologic and genetic training but I'm FBI, actually." He eyed her. "Though most of our people here are NSF and FDA, plus the Canadian Ministry of Science. So you think only the Leekies and maybe Paleogolikis would be able to get the information we need?"

"To identify my living sisters and the ones who are ill, yes. And Tomas had to know…He was giving Helena her instructions. Sending her to kill the sick ones…" she looked away.

"Is that what changed your mind about Dyad?" he eyed her. "Helena being used to kill the others off for them?"

"No. To my shame, you will say…It was not killing my sisters. No, it was our angel who touched me." She smiled.

"Angel?"

"Sarah's Kira…My niece." She beamed. "When she touched me…In our records and the files…" she noted hastily… "The light came upon me at last, the true light…"

He stared…

"Sorry…Even cynical type like me has sentimental streak, Howard. But if you ask and choose to believe me, that is why I have turned from the darkness. It is too late to save me…But Kira is the light, the angel who can save the others, the innocents. You must do that…" she eyed him intently… "I see you are a good soul, Howard. You must save Kira and the innocent sisters who have done no wrong to God. Before they are made to suffer…" tense clenching of hands. "Tomas is the one who seeks her, even more than the Leekies, since he knows the truth about her and they don't…But they all must be found and stopped." She relaxed as Wolowitz watched her.

"I suppose you will say… 'Took your time, Rachel'." She smiled. "But it's not important…If I am hoping to escape, I will fail, you know that…If I am telling you the truth, I will face my punishment…What matters is that we must find these people before they escape to their powerful friends and try to rebuild…This." She waved a hand to indicate the facility. "…Hell on Earth…"

He eyed her carefully…

"Phillips knows how to reach Tomas…And maybe the Leekies." She noted. "If you could give me the chance to use him to do so…But he must believe he is safe…He won't do it from here."

"I can't sanction letting you and Phillips go, if that's what you're asking…"

"Put wire, tracker…Informer CSI stuff?" she suggested. "And I sign full confession, if you like. No deal required." She put up a hand at his hard stare.

Confession good for soul, dark sister…

"You'd do that? You'd sign a confession and wear a wire with Phillips to help us catch the Leekies and this Tomas? Without any deal?"

"I said I am believer that Truth is important…And blood is thick…" She smiled. "You want it tape or written or both?"

….


	5. Chapter 5

"Orphans Beloved: "Helena Has Busy Day…"

Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (actually this is lifted from my tale "Fringey" in progress but I had so much fun with the notion of Helena impersonating Rachel at Dyad as Dyad faces exposure and collapse that I couldn't resist doing an expanded, stand alone…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part V…

An impatient Phillips fuming inwardly as he continued to answer the various questions put to him by the US and Canadian feds…Occasionally eyeing the door to the hallway for any sign of "Ms. Duncan"'s return.

What is that freak up to with the US agent? Damn. If she's cutting some deal and leaving me to hang…?

Not that I'm not intending to do my own version of cutting a deal myself…Cutting it out of her, literally, that is…But I'm a hero of Science and she's just another lab rat, albeit a fascinating and valuable one.

Not to mention, an insanely violent one….

"Dr. Phillips?" Helena, Agent Wolowitz by her side, in the doorway as Phillips turned from answering another foolishly naïve question by one of the investigators… "How could you not know these manipulations could induce fatal mutations?"

Please, girlie…Sacrifices have to be made in Science. Though of course officially, I knew nothing…Nothing…

Frowning at the rather uppity woman's contemptuous… "Not much shakes as a molecular biologist, doctor, if that's true."

God…First the Henrietta Lacks nonsense, now this…"Bioethics", please…Phillips rolled eyes. Nothing but undue interference in our research and my march to a Nobel…And my own incredibly profitable start-up…

And once I get my hands on the genetics behind our Ms. Helena's remarkable regenerative abilities…I will write my own ticket both in scientific prestige and good ole moola…

Minus my increasingly tiresome employers, the Leekies…

"Doctor?..." Helena, a bit annoyed at the lack of response…

Hey, who is boss here, buddy?

"Ms. Duncan?" Phillips came out of his reverie… "What did you want?"

"Everything ok? Are our friends here satisfied?" she eyed him as Agent Wolowitz stood by…

"If you can call disrupting important scientific work satisfactory…?" Phillips, faint sneer…

"I've no doubt Mengele said the same thing when they closed him down at Auschwitz." Wolowitz, coldly. "Excuse me, Ms. Duncan…" he went to join Tall and other investigators busy at the bank of computer consoles.

"Little bureaucratic…" Phillips fumed to Helena as she eyed him.

"Patience, doctor…" she noted, soothingly. "Come, we can talk a moment now…" she indicated the hall.

He, hesitated a moment, but at her intent stare, followed…

Not like we'll be far from any help if she flips out again…Though God, I sure wish we had "Georgia's guns everywhere" policy in this state…

Wolowitz eyeing them as they went into the hall…Tall giving him a questioning glance as he shook head. "It's fine…Let them be a moment."

"Are you ready?" In the hallway, Helena faced a wary Phillips…

"Is it safe to talk here?" he looked about…

"Safer than if we go sneak off…" she noted calmly. "Are you willing to keep your agreement, doctor?"

"If you can get me out and give me that sample, yes…" he nodded, harsh whisper. "But surely we can't just walk out of here…?"

She put up a hand… "Is exactly what we do…But wait…Ah…" she looked down the hall to the elevator where the little lawyer had just emerged.

Phillips looking as well, curious…

"Hey!" she waved. "You do like I call?" she eyed the lawyer who was hurrying to her. Holding a folder…

"Yes, ma'am." The lawyer nodded. "I've got the list of charges and a court order allowing you to be bailed and released on your own recognizance…On condition you stay at home…"

"Before she's even charged formally?" Phillips stared.

"You can do wonders with law when unlimited resources and 'friends' in high places who don't want connections to be revealed…" Helena noted, wry look. "Very nice, fast work…Good job." She smiled at the lawyer who beamed back.

She's been so nice today…Really makes such a difference when your work gets a little appreciation. I guess adversity really does bring out the better side in some people…

"Well, can you go show Agent Wolowitz these?" Helena smiled at the lawyer. "Tell him as according to agreement, I am heading home."

Phillips frowning as the lawyer happily went on into the lab…

Where does that leave me?

"Dr. Phillips, I have car waiting…All day, actually…You want ride home?" Helena eyed him.

Oh…

I see…

Takes smart ass long time to catch on, doesn't it…Helena thought, eyeing him…

…..

On the one hand, Phillips thought, seated beside Helena as she pulled the company car…Oooh, never drove Lexus, she noted to him…Out of the parking spot and drove down toward the exit to the interstate…

Nice to be getting out in one piece without handcuffs…

"So?...Which way?" she eyed him as they approached the interstate connection…

"South…" he replied, hurriedly…

On the other hand…

I'm in a car with an insane, murderous freak of nature…And no back-up…

At least none till we get to Tomas or the Leekies…

But, given I'm valuable to her until we do…

"You going to make call, Doctor?" she asked, scanning the highway.

"Uh, certainly…I think Tomas is more likely to answer me, though…"

"That is fine for start. Go ahead, call my old friend Tomas…" Helena noted pleasantly…Brushing blouse a bit to adjust the microphone concealed inside under a button.

….

"Yes, it's me…Phillips…I'm away from the Institute, on the interstate, heading south." Phillips told his phone. "I need to see you Tomas, things are moving fast…What?"

He eyed Helena…

"Tell him it's about me…Real, not this…" she indicated her Rachel costume, in a whisper…

"Yes, I pulled as much data as I could under the noses of the Canadians and the Feds…But Tomas, this is with regard to Helena…And the little girl, the regenerative Manning girl…Yes…Tomas, I have samples…Blood, yes."

Dear ole Tomas…She thought…Pulling at Phillips' arm suddenly with her free hand…

"I survived…Tell…"

Phillips staring a moment…Then…

"Tomas…About Helena…No, we didn't get the body…Tomas, she's alive…No, I'm not insane, Tomas…" Phillips frowned at the phone. "I don't care if you pronounced her dead, she regenerated somehow and left the scene…She's loose Tomas."

"Gunning for you…" she helpfully whispered in Phillips' ear… "Oh and tell that police are looking for me…APB…"

"What?" he stared at her beaming smile…

"Tell…Sister playing Beth…"

"No, Tomas, I mean…Look, the police are searching for her. Yes, they've identified her somehow, probably through the clones using Beth Childs' position. Yes, I know…But in any case I have her blood sample and…What? The Manning girl?"

"Say you know where Kira is…But must have his promise to meet and help…" she whispered.

"I may have a lead on the girl…Yes…I think so…Manning's got her hidden with family. But the Leekies had a line on her. No, I want to meet first…I need protection Tomas…The authorities as well as Helena…Yes, I'll bring the sample. Will you meet me? Ok, good."

"Alone…" she hissed to his ear… "No deal else…"

"Alone, Tomas…I want to be sure you're not working with the Feds now…Or the Leekies." He noted.

"Good…" she whispered… "Nice job…"

"Ok, then…Where? Exit 25, two miles east, the park and ride for buses…All right. I'll be in a tan Lexus. Fair enough…I'll be alone. All right, should be about thirty, thirty-five minutes. No, the Leekies and Duncan have vamoosed for now…The place is totally crawling with bureaucrats. We have to do this Tomas…The work must continue. I'll see you shortly." He hung up…

"Nice bit of passion at end." Helena nodded, cool smile…

"Heartfelt, I assure you. The work must continue." Phillips noted.

"Nazis felt same way, I am sure…But we debate science and philosophy later…"

"Tomas expects me to be alone…With a blood sample…" Phillips pointed out. "He's sure to be taking precautions and to be armed."

"Land of the assault rifle, yeah…You will be alone, doctor…And here is blood sample…" she indicated a tube she'd placed on the seat…He snatching it up hurriedly.

Gold…Pure gold…He eyed the tube.

Assuming it's not horse blood or something…

Now just to see that by "alone" she doesn't mean dumped dead in a ditch along the interstate…


	6. Chapter 6

"Orphans Beloved: "Helena Has Busy Day…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (actually this is lifted from my tale "Fringey" in progress but I had so much fun with the notion of Helena impersonating Rachel at Dyad as Dyad faces exposure and collapse that I couldn't resist doing an expanded, stand alone…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part VI…

Dyad Institute, Rachel Duncan's office…Temporarily occupied by the Federal US and the Canadian teams…Namely Agent Wolowitz and his Canadian counterpart, Tall…

Currently following the conversation between Helena and Phillips emerging from the speaker on Wolowitz' laptop on Rachel's desk

"Can we really trust Duncan?" Tall eyed Wolowitz…

"To a point…I believe she does want to help bring this place down, she could have simply denied and hedged…" Wolowitz noted. "But…There's something more here…This is personal."

"You think she wants to get back at them…The Leekies, this Tomas…? She is one of their clones, after all."

"I think it's likely." Nod.

"What did she want a blood sample for?" Tall eyed him.

"Bargaining chip for Phillips and Tomas…Genetic data on the clones from the white blood cell DNA…"

"Couldn't they just take it from her?"

"She's claiming it's from the little girl…The Manning girl's daughter…"

"And…?" Tall stared. "What's so important about the little girl…?"

"The clones aren't supposed to be capable of reproduction, for one thing…" Wolowitz explained. "Sarah Manning is unique that way…"

"And for others?"

"The Leekies, Phillips, and Tomas all want to study her…And will come out of hiding to do so…Lets leave it at that, Todd…" Wolowitz smiled. "It's a little girl and there's been enough suffering already."

"Right…" Todd shrugged. "I hold you know what we're doing…" wry smile. Listening intently to the speaker.

The Dyad Institute marked Lexus pulled to a stop…Just outside the park and ride Tomas had specified to Phillips.

"Ok…I go now…" Helena eyed Phillips.

"Just like that?" he stared at her composed face.

"Oh, I will be around for your meeting with my old friend, doctor…Have no doubt." She cocked head, gentle smile. "Be wise and do not try to be hero of science, ok?"

For Tomas?…Hardly…Phillips thought.

Unless of course I see he has a prayer of getting the drop on you, you freak.

"See you…We talk again soon." She got out, closing door carefully.

Pleasant wave to him as he proceeded on into the lot's long driveway…

"Agent? You should be getting sound from car?" she addressed her blouse microphone as she moved into some brush, creeping down the side of the driveway. Pulling a cell phone from her suit jacket pocket and dialing…

"We're getting it…" Agent Wolowitz's voice…

"Nice…I'm looking for Tomas now…"

"Ms. Duncan? Be careful…" worried tone.

She stared at the phone…

"Uh, sure…Thank you…" she closed the phone…

Is this a kindness, God? Or do you torment me to punish? She wiped tears from her cheeks…

Oh, Mama…Poor, sweet Mama…He cares…It does not matter if he loves…Oh, my poor sisters…It does not matter he doesn't know who I am…

He cares if I live or die.

On that I can live forever, even in Hell…


	7. Chapter 7

"Orphans Beloved: "Helena Has Busy Day…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (actually this is lifted from my tale "Fringey" in progress but I had so much fun with the notion of Helena impersonating Rachel at Dyad as Dyad faces exposure and collapse that I couldn't resist doing an expanded, stand alone…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part VII…

A nervous Phillips waiting in the Lexus, now parked in the commuter lot…A fair amount of weekday cars parked round him in the dirt lot. Eyeing the seat under which his precious sample lay packed…Assuming the psycho bitch hadn't double crossed him…

He jumped at the slight tap on his window…Dr. Tomas Paleogolikis smiling benevolently at him…

Somehow far more terrifying than even Helena's grim look when strangling him at Dyad…

"So you have the samples, Phillips?" Tomas, now in the passenger seat.

"A sample…From Helena…"

"I've samples from Helena…For years…" frown, dismissive wave of hand. "The only sample I'm interested in is from the Manning girl."

"But none since Helena's regenerative abilities increased…" Phillips noted. "There's been a change in the last few years, slower than the Manning offspring but increasing. And you failed to notice." he eyed him.

And it's true...The fool is honestly surprised. He didn't know...

"Dr. Phillips…" Tomas sighed. "I've shepherded Helena for nearly twenty years…I've seen no such abilities as you imply…Strength, quick reaction time…Exceptional healing ability…But this level of regeneration? Surely our medical tests…"

"Carried out by whom?" Phillips, archly… "Dr. Margaret Chen?"

"Chen betrayed us, I concede that…And my need to conceal my role with Dyad limited my ability to test Helena as I would have preferred in order to maintain her state of mind. But, doctor…Recovery from the wound inflicted by our Sarah? After death was recorded, by me?"

"If she isn't alive, Tomas…Who was at Dyad today? A ghost? Rachel Duncan posing as Helena posing as Duncan?"

"Aldous Leekie likes to play his games, Phillips. And Rachel is his most devoted follower. I would certainly believe that she was deceiving you before I'd believe…Holy Mother of God!" he stared out the front window.

I don't even need to look to guess…Phillips thought, eyeing Tomas.

Did he actually just cross himself?

"Out!" Helena, wig and hat off…Pistol taken from Rachel's office in hand…

"You…" Tomas eyed Phillips, who shrugged.

"I tried to warn you…But she can't take us both, assuming you're armed?"

Shot through windshield, deliberately missing them.

"Of course I'm armed but…" Tomas stared…

"Run her down?" Phillips suggested. Moving to press ignition button…

I was wondering why she was wasting her time with him…Tomas thought as Phillips groaned and collapsed behind the wheel.

"Tomas?! I said, out!" she called, whacking on the passenger window with a large board…

Phillips groaning…

Sloppy, child…Tomas shook his head at Phillips…Lowering window while slowly pulling at the gun in his pocket...He looked to see Helena had vanished…

"You should have killed him, child!" he called, through the open window. "He's useless to either of us now…"

("What the hell?!" Todd eyed Agent Wolowitz as they listened… "Get back-up in there, asap!" Wolowitz spoke into his phone…)

Uh…Tomas groaned now as a bullet went through his arm.

"I probably will later, Tomas…" she called, her voice indicating she was not far off. "But I am not in mood for killing just now. My way of saying you can come out…I won't kill you…Yet. So, drop your gun out the window and please come and say hello…We need to talk."

"He must go…Child, I have been deceiving Leekie and his minions…" he tried. Falling back as another bullet just missed him…

"He probably can't tell me what I want but I will put bullet through your leg or shoulder and see if he can…Then come back to you later…" she called. "Or, you come out now and maybe you both see another day…"

"Helena!..." Phillips gasped, having struggled to get his window open. "Don't…Let him kill me! I can…Help you!"

("Helena?!" Wolowitz stared. "Jesus H. Christ…" Todd blinked at him… "Isn't that the…?" "Duncan must be playing them…" Wolowitz shook his head. "The Helena clone is dead.")

"Ok…" she called… "Tell me what I asked and I will kill him."

"I don't know where the Leekies are!..." he shouted. "But…He'll kill you…I can help you…"

"He's lying, child!" Tomas glared. "Kill him or let me finish him! Then, we talk."

"Out! I count five, Tomas…"

"Don't be a fool, child!"

"Onetwothreefour…" "I'm coming…Wait…" he opened the door, trying to fumble the gun with his left hand.

"Gun!" she called… "I see you, Tomas…You don't see me…"

"Fine!" he tossed the gun…Opening the door and forcing himself up… "There, I'm unarmed, child…You can trust me."

"Helena!" Phillips gasped… "I've got to have a doctor!"

"Ambulance is on way, doctor…" she noted. "But Tomas and I must go now."

"It's really true…" Tomas, now standing, looking to spy her out… "It really is you, child? You survived?"

"Perhaps I am dead and sent back to curse you…" she noted…Stepping out of some woods near the side of the car.

"Child…" he eyed her eagerly. "This is a miracle. A true miracle. You truly are the chosen one. I was wrong to question you…Forgive me."

"For questioning, sure…For everything else, bastard…No." she eyed him coldly. "Maggie Chen deceived you, kept the true blood samples from you when I changed, years ago, in my coming to womanhood. She told me that, just before she died, when she try to convince me you were treacherous, evil…Working for and with the Devil, but also for yourself."

"She lied, child…She deceived us both, for Leekie and his wife…The Demons…She was a traitor and she died a traitor's death! Child, we must escape…Did you truly call for an ambulance?"

"I did…Sorry, I was in the mood for seeing people live…" she shrugged. "Leaving him to God and Justice seems worse than killing him to me."

"Don't talk like a fool! We can still escape and with the knowledge we can gain from you…" he urged.

"How would you gain such knowledge, Tomas? You have sworn not to use the Devil's ways, rejected his works…So you have so long told me."

"We would study you, briefly…In the service of God, in order to destroy the Leekies and all their unholy works…"

"You will not harm my living sisters." She replied quietly. "And you will never see Kira."

"Fool, fool!" he cried, angrily. "You have let the abominations deceive you. I have been pretending to work with the Leekies…My purpose is still God's, Helena…Help me now, child…You know I speak the Truth."

"No…" she sighed. "I don't believe that is so. But if you truly wish to destroy the Leekies…Tell me where Mother and Father are, now?"

("It is her…" Wolowitz shook his head, listening. "She's fooled us…It's Helena." "Do we go in?" Todd eyed him… "Take her out with Paleogolikis?" "We take them all alive, if possible…" Wolowitz sighed. "She was helping us, but for her own agenda…Are our people on scene?" "Ten minutes, swat team and ambulances…" Todd noted.)

"There's no time, we must leave!"

"Where are my mother and father, Tomas?" she asked. Pointing gun…

"Take the interstate exit and head north, now take me out of here…I'll tell you the rest then! If you want them, you'll have to get me out of here!" he cried.

"I meant to anyway, Tomas…" she smiled… "Go!" she pointed to a parked van. "I had staff bring that one here this morning…Nice to have access to company fleet." Grin, waving van keys. "Get in, we go!"

"Phillips!" he eyed her, standing at the passenger door of the van. "We can't leave him alive!"

"And why should that be?" she eyed him. "You think he will talk to incriminate self?"

"He'll tell them about me…And you, you fool!"

"Get in van and we go or I shoot you…Now, Tomas!…" she replied.

He glared but complied… "You are a weak fool, Helena!"

"I have no question of that, Tomas…" she sighed, a bit wistfully as she pulled the van out and sped off…The groaning Phillips staring after them in the car…Clutching the steering wheel…

Keys…If I could just…He looked over to the passenger seat…There it is…Gold…True…He passed out.

("She's keeping contact…" Todd noted to Agent Wolowitz. "She hasn't told him about our wire…" "She wants us to back her up, whatever she's up to." Wolowitz nodded.)


	8. Chapter 8

"Orphans Beloved: "Helena Has Busy Day…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (actually this is lifted from my tale "Fringey" in progress but I had so much fun with the notion of Helena impersonating Rachel at Dyad as Dyad faces exposure and collapse that I couldn't resist doing an expanded, stand alone…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part VIII…

"Hands in the air!..." screams…Sirens all about the Lexus in the parking lot...As a barely conscious Phillips struggled an instant with the keys in the ignition and then giving up at the whirl of light and sound about him, moving to try and open the driver's door, fell out...

A chaos of lights and sirens, men and women in SWAT uniforms…He blinked to see the one sign of hope, an EMT rushing to him…

The specimen…If I can just…

"Tomas…Helena!" he choked out… "They've gone…A van…" he passed out again…

In the van speeding along…Helena still in suit but divested of hat…Tomas eyeing her hair…Blonde down to where she'd managed to frost about a third.

"You like the Rachel look?" she glanced his way with a brief smile. "I played Rachel today, just as we planned once, only I didn't kill her, she was long gone."

"With the Leekies…Child, they're gone and this is a fool's errand…I still can help you, Helena. Our cause…"

"Cain Helena has only one cause now, Tomas…" she said quietly, not taking her eyes from the road. "Protecting my sisters, nieces, and nephew and any others they love…You are alive because what you know may protect them…No more games or I may get angry and lose sight of my goals."

"Foolish child…"

"Must I put another bullet in you, Doctor?" calmly, in her Rachel tone.

"Good, no…I think I get Devil's daughter down well…Where are they, Tomas?"

"I'm taking you where they may be…I can't guarantee they'll be there." He said, grimly.

"Honest answer at last, good…We begin new relationship." She noted, shrewd quick smile.

("Can we still track her?" Todd asked Agent Wolowitz. "We're getting the signal but she's moving fast, one moment." Wolowitz took his phone… "Ok, good…Send Phillips back in the ambulance, the hospital here. Keep after Helena and Paleoglolikis but don't close in just yet…" Todd eyeing him as he closed phone. "She's doing this for a reason, Todd…I think she really does want to deliver the Leekies to us. Lets give her her chance…" "Howie, that psycho can't be trusted." "We've little choice and innocents are not the ones at risk, here…And as for the Leekies and Paleoglolikis…" Wolowitz, coolly. "I'll shed no tears if they have reason to regret their actions." He glanced round the lab… "And her?" Todd noted. "They'll kill her if they can, if our people don't intervene…" "She's been there, done that, Todd…We'll help her as much as we can…But she'll simply find a way to run if we move in too fast. She's trusted us a little, lets honor that for now.")

"At least let me call...See if we're not wasting our time…" Tomas noted.

"When we get there, when they have no time to run…If they are there…" Helena, serenely.

"I'm injured, Helena…I need care."

"God will provide, Tomas. Isn't that what you always told me? And I think you are tough enough to survive a bullet in the arm. If it bleeds too much, tie it off with your belt. We are Christ's soldiers, not soft people like the ones here, aren't we? Wasn't that also what you told me when I was injured or sick or starving? When I made that first kill, my sister…And I cried…She was so pretty and sweet…And you told me to be strong, you remember?"

"And you were, then…Be strong now, Helena. Listen to me…"

"I'm doing just fine, Doctor…Thanks. So, is this the right exit coming there?" she waved a hand.

"Yes. Let me call now so we can still get back on the interstate…"

"My friends from the government who were dismantling your laboratories earlier will be checking the interstate first…Not a good idea, Tomas."

He eyed her shrewdly. "Did you lead them to us? Are they following?"

"Who knows…" she shrugged. "They would be after Rachel Duncan though so you can always claim to be innocent when they catch us…Turn me in and maybe they will be stupid enough to believe your stories instead of crazy Helena the mass murderer. Excepting that you made quite a scene with my sister and her partner the other day, didn't you? Tomas? Shooting a police officer…I thought you have clearer head."

"I didn't know if he was police or…"

"Wasn't my sister good as Beth?" she beamed, turning to take the exit… "Or did you not meet her before going ballistic? That was Allison, my sister…She has such beautiful children. Angels, so sweet. Adopted but she is good momma, anyone can see. I will kill you, Tomas." She eyed him as he sat, staring back. "To protect my angels I will kill you and the Leekies…But, if you behave and help me, I might leave you to the justice of God."

"I am God's justice, Helena…I stand in the Light…"

"Nice mantra, keep it up…" she nodded. "You ever really believe it? Or in God? I'm curious, Dr. Paleogolikis…Did you ever believe in God? All those years you spoke to me of Him, trained me to kill, tormented me…Did you ever believe any of it?"

"You are the abomination now, child…And you will taste God's wrath."

"The same old record." shrug "It's the program, eh? So you don't believe…You never did. And…Yes." She nodded. "Soon enough…" wan smile… "You should be pleased, Tomas. You actually did make a convert to God, to the Light…" she smiled. "Just a bit late, but not too late…"

"Lets keep it as close as possible…" Agent Wolowitz, now in helicopter above the interstate, with Todd at his side, both on radio… "…without making them panic. I want them to reach the Leekies if they can find them. Don't move in yet unless innocents are threatened."

"They've got Phillips in the hospital…He'll live." Todd noted, clicking radio transmit button on his headset.

"There's a blessing…Always better to have the Mengeles face their judges…And victims." Wolowitz noted. "Have him formally charged. He is not to leave that hospital room or make any unmonitored calls."

"Your boys and girls are at it now…" Todd nodded. "Howard? My government is cooperating all it can but there are limits if innocents get caught in the crossfire here."

"I think Helena will keep it family, Todd…And we need to get the Leekies before some of their 'friends' do. We both know there are people in a number of governments who don't want them to see a court. We give them time to regroup and we may lose our best chance to get whoever has backed this Nazi madness."

"And her? What about Helena, Howard?"

"We take her and she faces punishment…And maybe gets what help she can. Ok! " he addressed his headset. "The van is off the interstate and on a local highway, they must be close." He informed Todd.

"Right. Howard? I want the people behind the woodwork, the people who approved this thing and covered it for decades as much as you do." Todd, hesitant. "But if we use this poor sick wacko to do it…?"

"This place is carefully monitored…" Tomas, cautiously.

"I would expect…" Helena, nodded. "Which is why we leave car here…" She eyed the dirt road ahead…

"So anything I should know about the place before we walk in? Mine fields, guards…" she smiled at Tomas.

"The Leekies are well protected, Helena…I was brought in, I don't know the details of their defenses here…But I know…" he broke off as a distant light from the sky swept the road behind them.

"My government friends, looking for Rachel." She noted.

"They've followed you? You lead them here, after me?!" Tomas, furious.

"They're clever people, I suppose they followed me." She shrugged. "All the more reason to get in and settle our business quickly, eh?"

"It won't be that easy…Not without the Leekies' permission. If they are even here…"

"Perhaps, if they are, Mummy and Daddy will be pleased to see me." She beamed. "Devil father was always anxious to have me visit him, right? Lets go." She urged him along.

"You don't know what you're dealing with here, child." He hissed, groaning slightly at the irritation to his wounded arm.

"Teach me then, Tomas…That was your job as my monitor, right? Teach me what I need to know…To save your miserable life." She smiled benevolently at him as she forced him down the road, now clearly a driveway…A large wall with gate ahead. A quietly grim No Trespassing, Armed Guards on Premises sign well lit and displayed to view.

"That looks like gate access…Can you?" Helena indicated the panel by the gate. "I will wait here." She moved into some bushes.

"Helena?"

"You can try to run but I don't advise…And cops are not too far now…You being wanted for shooting cops, I don't think you want to meet them…" she eyed him.

With a sigh, he went to the panel…Pressing buttons…

She tried to listen, edging through the brush…

"Tomas Paleoglolikis…I need to see one of the Drs. Leekie…Hello?"

A sudden faint sound of giggling…Silenced…

"Hello?..." Tomas addressed the general countryside as well as the panel now.

"Hello." Suddenly…Helena herself startled by the silent, sudden materialization at the gate…

Not to mention…

Dear God…Well, one might have expected, she reflected…

Two brunette rather placid looking clones in rather dressy jeans and blouse-and-sweater combinations, at the gate, calmly staring though at Tomas.

"I'm Moira Leekie…This is my sister Susan." Moira, flatly… Susan nodding with smile. "Hi."

"Father and Mother are not here and no authorization has been granted to any visitors. Please go away." She gave a wan smile. "We're not allowed to admit visitors."

"This is Tomas Paleoglolikis, girls…You know me, I've been here before." Tomas, ingratiating tone.

"We're not allowed to admit visitors." Moira repeated, flatly. "Please go and get permission from Mother and Father."

Helena eyeing the two carefully…

"I have permission…Didn't they tell you?" Tomas smiled confidently. "Perhaps you can contact them?"

"No. Please go. Or we will call…" Moira paused. Susan looking a bit perplexed.

"We are not to call the police now. But we will call Dyad." Moira noted after a moment. "And you cannot be admitted now, Mother and Father are not here and you don't have permission from them."

"You should go. Please." Susan urged. Pulling pistol from a holster.

"We have guns and gun permits…" Moira noted flatly. "We will protect our home if you try to enter. And we will contact Dyad for help. Please go."

"All right, girls." Tomas put up a hand. "I'm sorry to trouble you, there was a mistake I'm sure. We'll go now and get proper permission, all right?"

"Yes. Please go." Moira nodded, smiling now. "Come back and see us when Mother and Father are home."

Tomas, turning…Moving back carefully as the two clones watched him until he was standing by Helena in the bushes just next to the driveway to the gate.

"What's with them?" Helena hissed.

"A side project utilizing two of the less successful of your sisters…Or more successful, depending on your point of view…Limited mentality but perfectly trained and obedient soldiers." He explained. "See what the Leekies have done to you, Helena."

"You and the Leekies, you knew them, these two."

"We mustn't stay, they'll be reporting us, regardless…And even if their minds are limited, they are expert killers." He urged. "Come, I've kept my part…I brought you here…"

"I want to know where our parents are…That was the deal, Tomas."

"They wouldn't speak if they even knew…"

"There must be information in the house…We are going inside…"

"Hello…" A bull horn, somewhat blaring from the gate. "You aren't allowed to stay on our family property. We will fire one warning shot in ten seconds, and in thirty seconds if you are not leaving we will open fire on you as a trespasser. Please go now." Moira's flat tones discernible.

"Come! We must go now, Helena!"

"You made me, you made them like this…You made poor Beth like she was…" Helena, grimly.

"I'm going with or without you!"

She rose up, tackling him…Pinning him down even as the said warning shot was fired. He, groaning at the renewed injury…

"Come…It's too late for you to run now…" She pulled him to his feet…Standing out in the driveway, visible.

"Don't be a fool!" he hissing, writhing…

"Hello, girls!" she called. "I am your sister, Helena!…Here to see Mommy and Daddy!"


End file.
